


Anthea's fine art of persuasion.

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea is more than just a P.A., Anthea saves the day, M/M, Monday Mistrade Prompt, Mycroft comes to his senses, Second Thoughts, beginning of relationship, mystrade, thank goodness for Anthea!, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: For Mystrade Monday Prompt :  I’M SCAREDIt's their third date, but uberknownst to Greg, Mycroft is having second thoughts.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Anthea's fine art of persuasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not share , translate or repost this story on other sites.

Anthea’s gaze wanders around the room, finally setting on her boss’s silhouette behind the curtains. 

“So…” She starts. Mycroft’s body stiffens slightly, he hears her, but he isn’t stopping her. She takes a breath.

“Someone is on his third date tonight and so far so good.” 

She sees his shoulders sag a bit. _Oh no...what now…_

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Mycroft answers, his voice a soft mumble.

Anthea purses her lips. “Aaaah no…..” 

She draws out and Mycroft finally looks at her, expectantly. 

Undeterred she goes on. “I did my job keeping your schedule clear, you cannot disappoint me anymore. Not to mention the good Inspector doesn't deserve to be dismissed, he has come too far.” 

“Anthea…” Mycroft tries but Anthea isn't done yet.

“Plus, I can’t stand the mutual pining anymore. Everyone deserves to be happy.” Anthea takes a step closer, her voice softer. “Even you.” 

Mycroft takes a deep breath, his eyes searching the room for some sort of answer, or maybe just avoiding Anthea’s gaze. 

“As...it's hard to admit...I’m scared.” 

Anthea puts her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. 

“Look at me.” Defeated, he turns to her.

“Scared of what? To be happy? To feel human? To be loved?”

“Anthea..”

“You have nothing to be scared of, don’t even try to mock me on this, or I would kill you instantly. Don’t even think about telling me the story of ‘ _caring is not an advantage’_ because with all due respect, that’s nonsense. To be honest, and this is hard to say, but this could be your last chance to do something to change your life for the better. Listen to me, I’m a wise old girl, men like Gregory are so rare, they are practically extinct. _Do not waste this chance.”_

She can see he heard it, and filed it away. His eyes loose that doubt and a small smile is around his mouth, it happens everytime Greg is mentioned. Squeezing his arm she lets go. 

“The car is waiting outside. go home, take a shower, get your head straight and go to the restaurant I reserved...or…” 

Mycroft tilts his head, the amusement in his blue eyes.

“Or…”

“Or I will personally kick your butt to the front door of the restaurant.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” 

Mycroft picks up his umbrella.

“Very well. I’ll be going.”

“Good, oh and wear the Indigo tie...Gregory finds you irresistible in that.” 


End file.
